<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Musically Inclined by AgentGreyNevada</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748113">Musically Inclined</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentGreyNevada/pseuds/AgentGreyNevada'>AgentGreyNevada</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red vs. Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Random - Freeform, music inspired, one shots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:29:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentGreyNevada/pseuds/AgentGreyNevada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot stories based off suggested songs and what I can feel the song depicts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix | Isaac Gates/Locus | Samuel Ortez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Musically Inclined</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They drove with caution through the hills and mountains of the outer city. It wasn't a long commute home, but <em>he </em>wanted to make sure they weren't being tailed. </p><p>"Jeezus Locs," Felix whined from the passenger seat. "I'm sure we lost whomever could've been tailing us. Which was no one." </p><p>"You can never be too sure." Locus mumbled in a dreary voice. He was Mr. Overly Cautious. </p><p>Felix groaned, leaning back in the seat. "Can I <em>at least </em>put on some music? To make this not as boring?" </p><p>Locus stopped at a deserted four way intersection. </p><p>
  <em>"Fine."</em>
</p><p>Felix jumped for joy as he reached over to turn on the car radio, flipping through to some random station. A beautiful piano melody played. </p><p>Locus squinted. "I...had no idea you were into classical." They drove alongside the ocean, high up on a cliff's edge. A beach could be seen below. </p><p>Felix cackled. "It's <em>not </em>classical, Locs, it's art." </p><p>"...classical is art." </p><p>"No no, but this is...better." Felix defended, a drum beat kicking in as Felix mumbled the rap words to himself along with some very strange in-seat dance gestures. Locus rolled his eyes. </p><p>"So...it's a rap song. Without the rap." </p><p>"Exactly," Felix gave some very excited jazz hands as Locus continued driving home to the song, thinking to himself: </p><p>
  <em>Why did I pick this idiot? </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 1 is inspired by the song "Dance With the Devil - Instrumental" by Immortal Technique</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>